Help My Brother, Please
by CJS51703
Summary: "I know we've just met, but can I ask you for some food for my brother?"
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello, everyone! Here is my first ever Cuphead fic, so be easy on me, my friends. Anyways, I don't own the Elder Kettle, Cuphead, or Mugman, so let's jump in!**

**Part One: Excuse Me**

There was nothing like a warm cup of tea and a book on a rainy evening. That was just one of the things that the Elder Kettle enjoyed. Yes, sitting by a crackling fire with a good novel was wonderful. Until he heard a knocking on his door.

Curious, he marked his page in his book and went towards the door. _Now, who in their right mind would be out in a storm like this? _he thought. But when he opened the door, he gasped.

A young child with cracks in his teacup-shaped head stood shivering and soaked, a wailing baby wrapped in a ratty blue blanket in his arms. "Excuse me, mister, I'm Cuphead. I know we've just met, but can I ask you for some food for my brother?" Cuphead asked.

The Elder Kettle stood in shock for a moment. Then, he regained his senses and actually did something. "Come inside, come inside. You'll get sick in weather like this," he said.

So, Cuphead walked inside. The house felt pleasantly warm; something he hadn't felt in a while.

"Just sit down on the couch. I think I can find something for your little brother. And a towel for you too," the Elder Kettle said. Then, he went off to his kitchen.

As he searched for milk to warm up and give to Cuphead's crying brother, he also had a bit of time to try and wrap his head around this. Two boys showing up on his doorstep, one wailing in hunger and one desperate for food, both soaked in rain and shivering... what the heck?

So many questions had to be asked now that they'd surfaced. But, immediate pressing would just make matters worse. This would have to be eased into. So, the Elder Kettle poured a bit of milk into a small cup and heated it up. He also grabbed a towel before going back to the living room.

"Some milk for your brother and a towel for yourself," he said kindly.

Cuphead took them both, putting the towel next to him. "Drink up, Mugman," he said. He held the cup to little Mugman's mouth and allowed him to drink from it.

After a few moments, the cup was empty and Mugman was happy. He was put on his brother's lap while Cuphead dried himself off with the towel. "Thanks, mister," he said.

"I'm the Elder Kettle. But how old are you, son?" the Elder Kettle asked.

"Six. And Mugman's three months old," Cuphead said. He suddenly yawned, rubbing at his eyes.

"It's late. You two should get some rest. I have a guest room, actually. It hasn't been used in a while, but it should be in good condition," the Elder Kettle said, standing up.

Cuphead got up too, Mugman seemingly asleep in his arms now that he'd had some warm milk. "Okay," he said.

So, the Elder Kettle lead Cuphead with Mugman up the stairs and to a quaint little guest room. "Here we are. I might be up for a while longer, so don't hesitate to ask me for anything," the Elder Kettle said. He watched Cuphead fall asleep with Mugman on his chest before tucking the boys in. But, the common question was still there.

What in the heck was going on?

*****This has probably been done a million times and it's also probably crap. I have the next part already written, but that's for tomorrow. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Hello, everyone! I told you I'd be back, so here I am. Cuphead, Mugman, and the Elder Kettle all are not mine, so let's roll!**

**Part Two**

It was at least ten before Cuphead awoke. He was too cozy in his—wait, what? He hadn't had a bed in forever!

But, he was in a soft, safe guest room in someone's house with Mugman on his chest. Shoot, Mugman hadn't even woken up during the night! He was laying by his brother, snoring softly.

Cuphead couldn't help a smile. He gently tapped Mugman's shoulder, prompting the infant's eyes to open. He gave a little yawn.

"Morning," Cuphead said, grinning. He tried to remember what had happened the previous night.

Pouring rain... Mugman needed food... the Elder Kettle... that was it. They were at the home of the Elder Kettle.

Cuphead's stomach then rumbled. Mugman made a little noise, as if asking what that noise was. Cuphead picked him up.

"Come on, Muggy. Let's see if we can get us some food," he said. Mugman nodded.

So, Cuphead went down the stairs to find the Elder Kettle awake already and reading.

"Good morning, boys," he said.

"Morning," Cuphead said. Mugman gave a small wave.

"I suppose you two will want some breakfast. Well, I didn't want to start cooking until you two were awake so the food wouldn't be cold. I got Mugman some formula, so how do pancakes and bacon for us sound, Cuphead?" the Elder Kettle asked as he stood up, padding off towards the kitchen.

"Awesome!" the young boy cheered.

So, the three went off to the kitchen. Cuphead sat at the table and sat Mugman on a stack of books that was placed on a chair. "Huh?" he asked. "I think he's confused," Cuphead said.

The Elder Kettle was amused as he went over and began to get out the ingredients needed for pancakes and bacon.

"Well, it's what I can do for the time being."

XxX

It didn't take long for breakfast to be made. Notably, Cuphead made sure that Mugman drank his formula before even looking towards his plate.

"You really care for your brother," the Elder Kettle commented. This was his chance to get at least some information.

Cuphead finished putting some syrup in his pancakes. "Yeah. I've always cared about him and Muggy depends on me," he said, smiling a little.

The Elder Kettle felt a little guilty about his next words. But, he had to ask.

"What happened to your parents?"

The smile fell from Cuphead's face. He suddenly began to fiddle with his gloves.

"I don't have a mom. She didn't have good health, so having Mugman... she didn't live. Dad went to the Devil's Casino over and over and I learned how to look after Muggy. One day, Dad left and never came back. We lost the house too. We've been alone for two months and without a house for one," he explained.

Tears began to drip from his eyes. "I-I miss my mom. And I want my dad back. I can't be Mugman's mother," he blubbered.

The Elder Kettle walked over to the distraught boy. "You have a home with me, then," he said.

Through tears, Cuphead smiled. "Th-thank you," he got out. Mugman even gave a happy sound.

The Elder Kettle smiled at them both, patting their backs warmly.

Internally, he began to make a list. He had some shopping to do to accommodate for these two little cups who'd wandered into his life.

But, he was glad to have them nonetheless.

*****I'm sorry if there were an excess amount of typos, I'm uploading this from my phone. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
